Rider Justice
by AGRdestroyer
Summary: A warrior burdened by her choices, and realizes she can't change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0: Prologue

This is the tale of a warrior fighting for her life in an unknown world, Our young warrior's name is Emma Yuko, She is from Kamen Rider dimension and she is known as Ex-Aid, In her final battle against gemndesu Chronos came and blind-sided her and knocked her to the floor, as she lies there Chronos charges Gemndesu with quantum energy and split him into several beings. Then Chronos turns to Emma and asks "what can you do against us Ex-Aid!" " this is what i'll do" she yelled as she pulled out her Hyper Muteki " HYPER DAI HENSHIN" as she transformed she gathered all the energy she could and released it around her and forced reality to alter, but at the cost of her life. However it wasn't as it seemed.


	2. Chapter 1 ( official)

Chapter 1: A fresh start.

After the battle with Gemndesu and Chronos our young heroine lies tired and weightless, as he sat up and started to get up she fell over onto all fours, she then tried to take a knee and help herself up, as she stood up she noticed the sound "GAME CLEAR" in the distance and was awarded the "Lantern Gashat," she pondered what game this was but wasn't entirely worried about it, as she took a deep breath she started walking back the way she came, back to the "CR."

As she arrived back into the city she couldn't help but feel as something was off, however she still made her way to the "CR," as soon as Emma made it to the hospital she had to do a double take because the hospital was gone, it was replaced by "Gotham High" she then looked around for the basic landmarks nearby the spot where she saved her first patient, where her and Liz met(Parado) and didn't find any of them, after realizing all of this she started padding herself down for her Gashats and luckily they where still on her as well as new clothes and it turned out to be a Gotham High uniform, she assumed that she went to the school and started to walk toward the school entrance, as she was walking she got a couple of odd stares but nothing she wasn't uncomfortable with, once she entered she eyed the front desk and asked "didn't this used to be a hospital?" " A long time ago" the receptionist replied " your name please" as she carried on "umm… Emma Yuko" she answered "oh, so your the transfer student I've heard about, well it's a pleasure to meet you, I will go ahead and call you guide she should have a free period at the moment" ~since when did I transfer schools and who transferred me~ she thought to herself. After waiting 5 or so minutes a tall slender brunette came walking down the stairs, she came over to the desk and asked " is this the new transfer student," "yes?" Emma replied " well my name is Zatanna, it is nice to meet you,' "likewise" Emma retorted. As they began walking the school Zatanna had showed her the lunchroom first, then asked Emma "what is your favorite food" "I have no real preference because that won't help you last long when you're alone and by yourself, in life you can't afford to be picky with food" Emma answered, next Zatanna took Emma on a walk of the hallways to show her the classes she will be taking, "lucky enough we have all the same classes, so if you need anything just ask" "thanks" Emma replied "your official day begins tomorrow and I hope you enjoy your time at Gotham High" said Zatanna "thanks" Emma said back, ~this is the exact same layout of the hospital~ she thought to herself, I'll have to come back tonight and see if the "CR" is here.

After she left the school she realized ~if the hospital isn't here then what happened to my house and my fiends~ she pulled out her wallet and checked her ID and it still had the same address, she then sighed in relief next she pulled out her phone and opened her contacts the felt a shock that everyone was gone but Liz and Dan, she tried calling Liz but ended with a line disconnected message, next was Dan took a few minutes before he picked up and he sounded agitated " why are you calling me I'm on the clock" then he hung up, ~that's odd he never complains about being busy~ Emma thought, but nonetheless I need to prepare for tonight.

Before she was going to head out for the CR she checked each of her Gashats and made sure each game stage can open because she didn't know how much her attack changed, she then went into her garage and found a motorcycle in the form of Lazer level 2 "Lazer is that you you" she exclaimed but was met with no answer ~I guess he doesn't exist here~, after she took a breath she mounted her bike and road off towards Gotham High.

Chapter 2 will hold Emma Save he young justice team.


	3. Chapter 2

Rider Justice chapter 2

When Emma arrived at the school she noticed a small alley a block down, she rode her bike to the alley and parked behind it, she then walked around the school to the back looking for the secret entrance, once she found it it was a simple code phrase to get in.

"Every life can be saved" Emma said aloud.

The entrance opened and she thought that it was convenient the password was the same as they used to be, as she stepped through there was a set of double doors and she could hear a couple of voices on the other side, she tried to peak and saw a couple of people one was wearing a black T-shirt and the other had green skin, the boy in the back shirt said,

"We should get back to Batman and the others"

"Ok, let's go" the green girl replied

After they left, Emma came out and followed them. As the two were walking Emma scanned them for the bugster virus and they both came up negative, she was happy about that, once they reached the cortex Emma quickly hid behind a pillar and listened.

"His condition is getting worse, if we can't cure him he will go critical and release the monster" a dark hooded figure said,

"What can we do to save Arrow?" a woman with blonde hair and black lipstick asked,

Emma heard everything and tried to scan the man clad in green, he had been diagnosed with the "Collabos" virus,

"Not good, he is going critical" Emma said to herself

Emma pulled out her driver and pulled out a Gashat and activated the game stage" GIRI GIRI CHAMBARA" the group looked around for the noise but was met by the bugster coming out and sweeping them all off their feet with a wind based attack, after Ex-Aid was ready she ran into battle and used her dual sickles to parry any further attacks,

"I'll cure him so leave it to me!" she yelled

The group behind her couldn't do anything but watch in awe. Once the people were far enough she lunged back and formed the "Gashakun Sparrow" to fight at range but was met with the bugster parrying all of her shots,

~so melee and range won't work, so how about speed~ she had thought to herself

Ex-Aid looked around and noticed several lanterns floating around the room, she used the Sparrow and shot three lanterns near her, out came three mysterious power ups hat had a lightning bolt on them,"Flash Flash Flash" she had felt a surge of energy, as soon as the power ups took effect she took her Gashat and placed it in the Sparrow "Kimiwaza" then disassembled the Gashakun Sparrow to reform her Sikles "GIRI GIRI CRITICAL FINISH" she ran faster than the blink of an eye and slashed down on the bugster and as it blocked she broke through its sword and cut all the down it, and proceeded to dash around the bugster and started attacking for a Critical Combo, once she stopped she had landed a Perfect hit and the bugster had faded out of existence.

The man clad in green on the ground slowly got up and was ecstatic that he was feeling so much better and immediately thanked her, but as she was being thanked the man dressed as a bat walks over and asks

"Arrow how are you feeling"

"Better than before, I guess that monster was the virus"

Then they both turn towards Ex-aid were questioning her being here.

"Who are you and why are you here" the man dressed as a bat asked

As Ex-aid was about to explain Zatanna ran into the room asking questions about Arrow, but noticed the colorful figure in the middle of the room asked

"What is that"

As Ex-Aid looked behind the man dressed as a bat and saw Zatanna and told the man in the bat suit.

"My name is Ex-Aid and I possess the power for that virus, and I'm only here because I possess the power to alter reality, in my final fight with Cronos I was forced to use it against him but my mind was overloaded and I either A landed in a different dimension like one of my predecessors did or B I rewrote my worlds history to become this, but I'll figure this out later, I just wanna know why Zatanna is here" she said as she pointed towards Zatanna.

"She is apart of this team, do you know her?" the bat suit man asked

"Yes, however in this form she won't recognize me" Ex-Aid replied

"Zatanna could you come over here?" the dark dressed man asked

She walked over,

"Yes BatMan?" Zatanna asked

"She said she knows you" he raised a hand and pointed at Ex-Aid

"I don't know her, Who are you?" Zatanna asked,

"Aw Don't be like that, but I understand why you don't remember me, we only met this morning for a little while," Ex-Aid explained

She then motioned towards her belt, "Click To Save, Click To Close." (Zatanna pov) as she removed her weird device, her form deteriorated and revealed a semi tall woman with long dark brown hair and amber eyes ~ I didn't get a good look at her earlier~

" I can tell you will be a full of surprises , amd Batman she is a transfer student to the Academy" Zatanna explained

"We will talk about this tomorrow, Green Arrow was the purpose of the meeting but thanks to her he is fine now, so please tell the others they can go" Batman

As Zatanna walked away Batman turned towards Emma and told her to return tomorrow too explain everything she knew about the virus.

I honestly don't know how this all is gonna work but there is a guaranteed time skip somewhere soon.


End file.
